madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Tagged/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Central Park Zoo Exterior shot of the zoo; it is a very cold and snowy day. Zoom in to the Reptile House. Three chameleons crack the door and look out, and quickly return inside upon turning a freezing blue color. Move to Marlene trying to dive into her pond, only to smack into frozen water. Scene II: Lemur Habitat Julien and Maurice are sitting by an air vent at the bottom of their habitat, shivering. Julien: 'Maurice! Fetch me the royal thermometer! '''Maurice: '''Thermometer says... ''Maurice holds up Mort, who is blue and frozen solid, in front of Julien. 'Mort: '''Cold... ''Maurice sets Mort down on top of the vent. 'Julien: 'up We must ask the Sky Spirits to turn this freezy wind toast. arms Oh great Sky Spirits... A gust of wind blows by, turning Julien blue and freezing him solid. 'Maurice: '''Maybe you should say "pretty please?" '''Mort: ' gasps The royal feet are frostbite-ed! Mort tries to inch closer to Julien's feet. Scene III: Penguin Habitat 'Skipper: '''Kowalski, give me some options for evening out these fierce tans. ''The penguins are laying on their wooden plank chairs. Skipper and Kowalski are wearing sunglasses; Private has a glob of sunscreen in his flipper; Rico has a tanning mirror. 'Kowalski: '''I suggest a 180° horizontal axis rotation. '''Skipper: '''Right. On my mark... flip! ''All four flip over on to their stomachs. Zoom out to see they have four heat lamps aimed at them around their habitat. Scene IV: Zoo Walkway 'Alice: '''So, Doctor, you're studying... penguins? ''Alice, wearing long sleeves under her zoo uniform shirt and shorts, leads a bundled up man with a toboggan full of equipment through the zoo. 'Dr. Peary: '''Yes. It's my profession and my passion. I can't tell you how valuable it will be to observe them under these harsh and unforgiving Antarctic conditions. '''Alice: '''Whatever floats your root beer. Scene V: Penguin Habitat ''The penguins have now set up a volleyball net and are playing a game, Skipper and Kowalski vs. Rico and Private. Skipper spikes the ball directly into Rico's mouth, shoving him back. He coughs out the ball and rolls it back to Skipper, who picks it up. 'Skipper: '''Prepare to get served, boys. ''He tosses the ball up in the air. Rico whistles, seeing Alice and Dr. Peary approaching. The four stare at them in shock, as the ball falls down and hits Skipper in the head. As Alice and Dr. Peary get closer, they scramble to take down the heat lamps and the volleyball net. Kowalski, Rico, and Private hastily shove them inside the hatch to their HQ. They line up innocently; Skipper kicks their volleyball out of the habitat just as Alice and Dr. Peary arrive. 'Alice: '''Let me know if you see anything... weird. '''Dr. Peary: '''Weird how? ''The volleyball hits Alice in the head. She looks towards the penguins suspiciously. 'Alice: '''You'll know it if you see it, doc. ''She walks away. Dr. Peary looks into the habitat. 'Dr. Peary: '''Wow, they really are amazing creatures. A windchill of 30 below and look at them, loving it. ''Cut to the penguins, who are all shivering. 'Skipper: '''Cute and c-c-cuddly, boys... c-c-cute and cuddly. '''Rico: 'and mumbles 'Private: '''Skipper, how c-c-cold is it? '''Skipper: '''K-K-Kowalski? '''Kowalski: '''I c-can't say for certain, but I'd put the over-under at minus 17° Fahrenheit... his beak, making clanking sounds The freezing point of snot. '''Private: '''I've lost all feeling in me left cheek. '''Skipper: '''That's ''my ''cheek, Private. And it's the right one. But don't worry. This joker can't last much longer. ''Dr. Peary settles down on a bench with all his equipment set up; he turns on a small heat lamp. 'Skipper: '''I stand corrected. ''Time cut. Dr. Peary looks through his camera lens at the penguins, where Private is standing with three stuffed penguins. One of them falls down and Private hastily stands it back up. Dr. Peary takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes. Private turns around to where the rest of the penguins are hiding on the lower level of their island. 'Private: '''I don't think he's buying it... '''Skipper: '''You gotta sell it, Private! ''Skipper looks through his binoculars, spotting the furnace room. 'Skipper: '''It's time to turn up the heat. ''Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico exit the habitat and begin skating over the ground, which is frozen over with a layer of ice. They spin off of a lamp post and land in a fancy formation, Skipper carrying both Kowalski and Rico. A short sample from The Nutcracker Suite plays as they approach the furnace room. Scene VI: Furnace Room Rico slams the door to the furnace shut. Kowalski is hooking a device into a pipe. 'Kowalski: '''This vapor rig should increase steam output by 700%, raising temperatures all over the zoo. ''Cut to the chameleons, Marlene, and Mort all sitting over their air vents shivering. As the heat kicks in, the chameleons turn from frozen blue to a red color, Marlene puts on sunglasses, and Mort lays back relaxing on the vent as they all sigh in relief. 'Skipper: '''Outstanding. '''Kowalski: '''I just need to add a cooling line to prevent the pressure from-- ''Cut to Rico listening in on the walkie talkie. Cut again to Private back at the penguin habitat. 'Private: '''Emergency Alpha! Emergency Alpha! Emergency Alice! ''Alice approaches the penguin habitat with a briefcase. The other penguins quickly leave the furnace room, leaving the uninstalled cooling line behind. They shove the stuffed penguins and Private into the hatch as they return. Private quickly jumps back out just in time for Alice to drop a cage on them. 'Alice: '''Gotcha! I don't know where you birds go, but you're not going anywhere now. ''Dr. Peary has joined her on the island. He opens the briefcase. 'Dr. Peary: '''Yes, it is essential that they stay in the study area. '''Private: '''Skipper! '''Skipper: '''Don't sweat it, Private. Better men than this guy have tried to make me talk. Peary grabs him by the head Help! ''Dr. Peary attaches electric bracelets to all of their ankles. A diagram of their habitat with a dot for each of the penguins' locations is shown on his TV screen. 'Alice: '''There, lockdown! Good luck, doc. ''Alice leaves again. The penguins are observing their bracelets. 'Private: '''Not so bad. Kind of flashy, actually. What are they? '''Kowalski: '''Ahh... electronic tracking devices. Our every move will be monitored. '''Skipper: '''That ain't gonna fly. No one can know where we are at all times. Not even us! Rico, hacksaw me. ''Rico coughs up a hacksaw; Skipper catches it. 'Private: '''Skipper, how long will it take to saw through the bracelets? '''Skipper: '''The bracelet? I was just gonna saw off my foot. But maybe you're on to something there, Private. '''Kowalski: '''No! Tamper-resistant lining. You'll break the circuit and sound the alarm. '''Skipper: '''Well boys, looks like we've got us a waiting game. '''Kowalski: '''I'm afraid we can't afford to wait, Skipper. We left the furnace room before I had a chance to install the cooling upgrade. Without it, the internal steam pressure will build until... '''Rico: '''Kaboom. '''Private: '''Oh dear. faints '''Skipper: '''How long? '''Kowalski: '''Two hours, four minutes. Unless we get down there and finish the job. '''Private: '''But what about the scientist? Don't you think he'll notice if any of us try to leave? ''Skipper slides over to the fence around their habitat. He sticks his foot with the bracelet outside of the fence. The alarm immediately sounds and Dr. Peary starts snapping pictures. 'Skipper: '''Affirmative. ''Time cut. Dr. Peary is eating an apple when he hears the alarm sounding. He looks into the habitat with his binoculars and is unable to see any of the penguins. 'Dr. Peary: '''Where did they go? ''Private exhales a few breaths onto the binocular lenses, fogging them up. When Dr. Peary takes off his glasses, Skipper slingshots a walkie talkie towards the Lemur Habitat. Scene VII: Lemur Habitat Julien is warming his feet over the now steaming air vent while Maurice holds Mort over it. 'Julien: '''We must thank the Sky Spirits for providing the warm coziness we are now experiencing. ''Julien walks out from underneath the ledge and looks up at the sky. 'Julien: '''If there is ever anything I can do, anything at-- ow! ''The walkie talkie smacks him in the face and knocks him down. '''Skipper walkie talkie: There's something we need you to do. Julien looks at Maurice. Maurice: 'You offered. ''Julien picks up the walkie talkie. 'Julien: '''Uh... hi, howdy, Sky Spirit? I... I never thought you would sound a little like a testy penguin. '''Skipper walkie talkie: '''Clam up and listen to me! '''Julien: '''A lot like a testy penguin, actually. '''Skipper walkie talkie: '''Your kingdom is gonna blow up in one hour and 47 minutes. '''Julien: '''Ooh, a vengeful Sky Spirit. ''Cut to Penguin Habitat. 'Skipper: '''It's me, Skipper, you idi-- all right, just listen to the plan! Scene VIII: Furnace Room ''The lemurs drop into the furnace room through the ceiling, Julien landing on top of Maurice and Mort bouncing off of Julien onto the floor. The walkie talkie falls last and Julien picks it up to talk in to it. 'Julien: '''Are you sure this is the place? It's very... steamy. ''Cut to Penguin Habitat. Rico and Private are on the island with two penguin plushes while Kowalski and Skipper hide behind it. Kowalski is typing on his speak n' spell as Skipper paces around with the walkie talkie. 'Skipper: '''Listen up, Ringtail. You have one hour and 12 minutes to install that cooling device. ''Cut to furnace room. 'Julien: '''Is this including lunch, coffee breaking and a royal siesta? ''Cut to Penguin Habitat. Skipper lets out an annoyed sigh. 'Skipper: '''Kowalski is gonna walk you through it, step by step. So do exactly what he says. ''Cut to furnace room. 'Julien: '''I am royalty! I cannot be told exactly what to do! ''Cut to Penguin Habitat. 'Skipper: '''Well, how about you order Kowalski to tell you exactly what to do? ''Cut to furnace room. 'Julien: '''Yeah, okay, that will work. Scene IX: Penguin Habitat ''Rico is staring at Dr. Peary. Dr. Peary looks down at his notepad to write something. 'Rico: '''Caw-caw! ''Dr. Peary looks up. Rico stares blankly at him. Dr. Peary returns to writing. Rico makes a strange sound and face. Dr. Peary looks up again. Rico returns to staring blankly. Dr. Peary looks back down. Rico makes a babbling sound with his tongue. He goes back to a blank face when Dr. Peary looks up again. 'Skipper: '''Private, Rico, report. '''Private: '''I think the scientist is getting suspicious! '''Skipper: '''Enough with the smoke and mirrors. We need to start acting like penguins! '''Private: '''But we only know the smile and wave routine. What else do penguins do? '''Skipper: '''I don't have the faintest. Scene X: Furnace Room ''Julien is screwing the cooling unit in, using Mort as a wrench. Mort makes several sounds of discomfort before Julien finally pulls him out. 'Mort: '''Yay, I'm a wrench! ''Maurice now has the walkie talkie. 'Maurice: '''Okay, the cooling unit is in place! ''Cut to Penguin Habitat. 'Kowalski: '''Listen carefully. If you open the lower casing, you should see seven different knobs. ''Cut to furnace room. Julien pulls off the panel, revealing seven red knobs. 'Kowalski walkie talkie: '''Red, crimson, scarlet, brick, cardinal, ruby, and rose. Make absolutely certain that you twist only the scarlet knob, or it's bye bye zoo. ''All the lemurs collectively gulp. Scene XI: Penguin Habitat Skipper and Rico are standing on the island with the two stuffed penguins. 'Skipper: '''Private, we need some penguin material, pronto. ''Private is sitting behind the island with a book of birds open in front of him. 'Private: '''Okay, try scratching the ground and bobbing your heads... ''Skipper and Rico begin doing this. 'Private: '''Now take a running start, flap your wings, and leap in the air and fly away! ...oh wait, that's pigeons. Scene XII: Furnace Room ''The pressure reader on the furnace is rumbling as the steam builds up. Julien is nervously looking at the knobs. 'Julien: '''Uh... eenie, meenie, miney... '''Kowalski walkie talkie: '''We're running out of time. Have you twisted the knob? Remember, only the scarlet knob! '''Julien: '''Ah! Where was I?! '''Maurice: '''Mo! '''Julien: '''Are your eyeballs seeing this color as scarlet, or is this brick? '''Maurice: '''In this light? That might be crimson. '''Julien: '''Crimson?! Then which is the ruby?! '''Maurice: '''Do I look like an interior decorator?! They're all red! Just twist the knob! ''Julien holds Mort in front of him. The pressure reader continues to rumble. Scene XIII: Penguin Habitat Skipper and Rico are standing directly in front of each other, beaks almost touching. 'Skipper: '''Private, is this really neccessary? '''Private: '''Yes! It's critical to maintaining social order within the flock. You preen Rico first, and then he'll do you. ''Rico smiles in anticipation. Scene XIV: Furnace Room The pressure reader continues to violently rumble. Mort is nervously standing in front of the knobs. He glances back to Julien and Maurice, who are sitting against the furthest away wall. They wave encouragingly at him before looking down and covering their ears. Mort returns to the selection of knobs, whimpering as he tries to pick one. He finally picks one and twists it. The rumbling stops. Julien and Maurice open their eyes in relief. They run over and both give Mort a hug. 'Maurice: '''All right, yeah! '''Julien: '''I did it, yay! ''A shrill squeaking sound is heard as the furnace begins to violently rumble again. The lemurs look to where they have installed the cooling unit to find that they had hooked it up to the air conditioner. Julien facepalms as Maurice picks up the walkie talkie. 'Maurice: '''Uh, hypothetically speaking, what would happen if we installed that cooling unit thing, uh, I don't know, maybe onto the air conditioning system instead of the furnace? '''Kowalski walkie talkie: '''Ugh, that would create a chain pressure reaction that would take out half the city. Why? '''Maurice: '''Oh, no reason. ''Maurice glares at Julien, who is desperately motioning to the unstable furnace. 'Kowalski walkie talkie: '''The only way to stop it would be to open the main water valve and flood the whole place. '''Maurice: '''Wait, could you repeat that last part about stopping it?! ''Cut to Penguin Habitat. 'Kowalski: '''Flood the whole place! ''All the lemurs are heard screaming on the walkie talkie. Skipper backs away from where Rico was about to preen him. 'Skipper: '''We have to get down there! ''He dives down to begin bellysliding away, but Kowalski and Private catch him by his feet. 'Private: '''Skipper, we can't! '''Kowalski: '''Alice would have us in nets before we could get to them! ''Rico slides up next to them and makes a sound of agreement. 'Private: '''It's up to the lemurs now. '''Skipper: '''The lemurs?! ''He desperately tries to crawl out of their grasp. 'Dr. Peary: '''Ahh, preening. ''Cut to furnace room. Steam is starting to fill the room and things are falling from the ceiling. 'Maurice: '''We have to find that water main! It's the only way to ease up the pressure! '''Julien: '''So start finding it! Right now! ''Mort tugs on Julien's arm to get his attention, and points to the water main on the other side of the room. Bursts of fire suddenly appear from the floor, as well as swinging wires and falling cinder blocks. '' '''Julien: 'gasps Mort, now is the time for you to start volunteering a little bit! gets blown away by a gust of steam; Julien puts his arm around Maurice Very well, I guess that leaves-- cinder block falls on Maurice's head --me? Julien looks at the obstacles in his way and makes a series of nervous sounds before slapping himself, cracking his knuckles and sighing in acceptance. He runs screaming through the fire and cinder blocks to the water main. After much effort, he manages to turn it. Scene XV: Penguin Habitat 'Dr. Peary: '''Male penguins now exhibiting bizarre mating dance ritual... ''Cut to Skipper and Private; Private is on top of Skipper trying to hold him down. Skipper throws him off while Private is glaring at Dr. Peary. The entire zoo suddenly starts shaking; the lemur's plastic volcano erupts a large amount of fire, launching the lemurs out of it and onto their bounce house. '' '''Skipper: '''They did it! Nice going, Ringtail. ''Julien picks up the walkie talkie. 'Julien: '''Mission... accomplished! Over, under... and out. ''He passes out. Alice comes running up to Dr. Peary. 'Alice: '''Sorry about this, Doc. There's some malfunction in the central furnace. '''Dr. Peary: '''Don't worry! I've already compiled more than enough data! Scene XVI: Presentation Hall '''Dr. Peary: '''And, I also discovered a new method of penguin communication. ''Zoom out to Dr. Peary giving a presentation in front of a projector, showing slides of the penguins 'Dr. Peary: '''The "up high"... this is the "down low"... followed by the "too slow"! ''The audience applauds. ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts